


Matching

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Fuck it. Who gives a shit how I look in public?”“That’s the spirit."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [It fandom Secret Santa.](https://itfandomsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) One of the prompts was "Richie and Eddie wear couples shirts “I love you” “I know” but like their own slogan “I fucked your mom” “fuck you, bro” or something like that." So I hope this turned out good.

“No. Absolutely not! I am not fucking wearing this!!”

“Why not? Everyone else is wearing matching couple’s shirts.”

“And I’m sure no one else has ‘I fucked your mom,’ or ‘Fuck you bro!’ on their shirts!” Eddie said, shaking the two shirts in his hands. “I honestly thought you were going to get us Star Wars ones! Not this!”

“I just thought these would be more us, cause it’s got our jokes on them,” Richie said. He sighed and grabbed one of the shirts and flipped it inside out to reveal the words, ‘I know’ on them. “I got them double sided in case you didn’t agree with them. So we can just flip that one inside out and wear it.”

Eddie stared at Richie for a long moment before shaking his head, his face softening. “No. No. We’ll wear them the way they were intended. We can save the other side for when we take our Losers trip to Disney.”

Richie’s face lit up. “You mean that?”

Eddie nodded and leaned across the table to give Richie a kiss. “Yeah. I’m not mad at you, Rich. I just hear a lot of comments at work whenever your photographed in something inappropriate and since we’re always photographed together-”

“You don’t want your coworkers to see you wearing it,” Richie finished and Eddie nodded. “I didn’t think you cared about shit like that. You never said anything.”

“I don’t know why it bothers me. I’ve seen Facebook pictures of my coworkers being shitfaced or at fucking strip clubs so maybe me wearing something that says ‘fuck’ isn’t that bad,” Eddie said. “Even if it means being photographed by a bunch of paparazzi.” He reached over and took Richie’s hand, his thumb running over the ring on his middle finger, the only finger the ring would fit when Eddie bought it for it before a tour. He smiled at him. “Fuck it. Who gives a shit how I look in public?”

“That’s the spirit,” Richie said, pulling Eddie in for a kiss. “Now let’s hurry up before we’re late.”

“Or we could be a few minutes late?” Eddie suggested as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom, looking back at Richie and winking. Richie sat there for a moment, looking stunned before grabbing the shirts and rushing after him.

“There you guys are! We were about to take the group photo without you!” Beverly said, running up to them. “Oh! You got him to wear it after all!”

“Yup, even though we’re going to be the oddballs,” Richie said, slinging his arm around Eddie and looking around at everyone else. Beverly and Ben had matching Mickey and Minnie shirts that kissed when they stood next to each other, Stan and Patty had Sleeping Beauty, and Mike had gotten matching Frozen shirts with Bill and Audra. “We’ll flip them for our Disney trip later this year. Eds and I might get kicked out if we show up at a family park with ‘fuck’ on us.”

“I can see the headlines now, ‘Comedian Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier and ‘close’ friend kicked out of Disney for wearing vulgar shirts’” Stan said as he walked over to them and immediately poking the purple bruise on Richie’s neck. “No wonder they were late! They were fucking! Seriously, Trashmouth, can’t you keep it in your pants for once so you can show up on time.”

“First off, language Stanley,” Richie said, and Stan flipped him off. “And second, it was Eddie this time.”

Eddie elbowed him lightly in the side. “Way to throw me under the bus, Richard.”

“Uh-oh, he used my full name, I’m in for it now,” Richie laughed, planting a sloppy kiss on Eddie’s cheek, making Eddie squawk and push him away. 

“Keep it up, Trashmouth and I’ll ban you to the couch for a week.”

Richie just smiled and ruffled Eddie’s hair before turning to the others. “Are we gonna do this photo or what?” Richie said. “I’m itching to win Spaghetti a giant bear.”

“I don’t need another bear, I already have you,” Eddie said, earning some chuckles from everyone else. 

Richie pinched his cheek. “Cute, but I’m not quite there yet, Eds.”

“Alright! Alright! Everyone line up! And we need at least one appropriate picture, Richie,” Mike said. “So please try to be serious for at least one of them.”

“Okay, fine,” Richie grumbled, taking Eddie’s hand and pulling him beside him to stand next to Stan and Patty. He pressed a kiss to his cheek as Mike set up the camera before nuzzling against his ear. “Love you.”

Eddie smiled and turned his head for a proper kiss. “Love you too.” He reached up and curled his fingers in Richie’s hair, keeping him close. A flash went off and the two of them pulled apart as Audra looked at them with a guilty look on her face. 

“Sorry! You guys looked cute!”

Richie just laughed and reached a hand out towards her phone. “Let me see.”

Richie’s eyes were focused on the phone, but Eddie couldn’t stop looking at him, his hand slipping into his pocket and wrapping around the small box there. He had a plan, one he had already spoken about with the other Losers. They would all meet up at the ferris wheel at sunset, but he and Richie would end up alone. Hopefully, everything goes to plan. Hopefully, Richie would-

Eddie’s heart fluttered as Richie looked back at him after handing Audra’s phone back, breaking him out of his thoughts as he smiled a smile that was only meant for him. Richie's arm wrapped around his waist against and he leaned down for another kiss just as Mike called out for everyone to get close. Richie smiled at him again before turning to look towards the camera.

Eddie decided he couldn't wait until sunset.


End file.
